This invention relates to a psychological teaching apparatus and more particularly, to an apparatus which is specifically designed to program a series of questions to be answered by a student in such a manner as to give the student an immediate response to the questions which he answers in a particular learning procedure.
There have been many teaching aids proposed in the prior art and many devices developed which record the results of a test to which the student is subjected. Most of these devices however, are primarily concerned with means for recording the results of various testing techniques without regard to giving the student an immediate response to the accuracy of the questions which have been put to him.
One device which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,082, sets forth means for providing immediate response to, and for recording the results obtained from multiple choice questions presented to a student, but it requires elaborate and expensive printed circuit boards for programming the answers to each series of multiple choice questions. Accordingly, the device referred to is not essentially designed to assist in the teaching of the student, although it can be so used. Rather, it provides a convenient means for recording his achievement in a particular test, especially where large scale testing justifies the expense of printed circuit programming.